Chapter 777
Chapter 777 is titled "Zoro vs. Pica". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 22: "Apologies For the Chaos, Reconciliations, and Reunions". The Sea Kitten reunites with its parent as Wadatsumi and the Sea Beasts apologize to the people of the port town for the trouble they caused. Short Summary Kyros defeats Diamante, and Viola tells the news to the others. Kyros and Rebecca then remember Scarlett at her grave. However, Pica is avoiding Zoro to prey on Kyros and the other injured Colosseum gladiators. Zoro manages to distract him, but Pica then heads toward King Riku. After thinking of and dismissing several plans, Zoro decides to just attack Pica with a fifth plan: destroying his enemy. Long Summary Former King Riku and Viola remember when they had first heard about the death of Scarlett. Diamante is laughing at how Scarlett was so unlucky in being at the market. Tank remembers having to hold back Viola from trying to retaliate for her sister's death. Kyros and Diamante's fight ends with Diamante falling back upon the grave of Scarlett, the marker having knocked him out cold. Kyros thanks Robin for protecting his daughter. Rebecca then runs to her father. Robin is shown that in her attempt to protect Rebecca, she too was injured by the spikes. As Rebecca and Kyros notice where they are, they remember the day Kyros made his promise to always be by Rebecca's side to protect her. Viola reports to the others on the royal plateau that Diamante has now been defeated and that Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin are all safe. The people of Dressrosa are excited that the Donquixote Family are, one by one, being taken down after no one thought it would be possible. Viola confirms the family members that have been defeated by Luffy and his friends, citing only 4 now remain: Bellamy, Pica, Trebol, and Doflamingo. King Riku decides to go into town as there is nothing more to fear of townspeople coming for his head. With this, Tank and the other townspeople decide to join him in hopes of letting everyone else know of the new found hope. At the same time, Usopp realizes that Fujitora is no longer amongst the group, as Kanjuro explains he had already gone back into town. Fujitora is then shown with the other Marines, working to get the citizens in one place to protect them. At the palace's base Pica is shown to be using his Devil Fruit powers to create spikes all over causing the base to shake. He then appears to Kyros and Rebecca in the Flower Field, disappointed in Diamante for losing to Kyros. Pica then asks Kyros and Rebecca what exactly King Riku is to them. Kyros explains that he is family as well as his savior when he was a monster and that the country is hoping for the day King Riku takes up his throne again. With this new information, Pica disappears. As Zoro continues to try and find Pica to fight directly, he notices that Pica is attacking all those who are too injured to fight. Upset at this Zoro continues to try and chase after the chaos Pica is causing. In Pica's destruction he discovers Baby 5 has betrayed them and attempts to grind her, but she is saved by Sai, who pushes her out of the way and uses his Busoshoku Haki to prevent himself from getting crushed. Zoro, annoyed with these tactics, continues to slash at everything that Pica presents to him. Pica then reminds Zoro that King Riku was still on the Royal Plateau. With that Pica disappears from Zoro's location and creates a giant, stone Pica that is moving toward the plateau. Zoro, now realizing what Pica's plan was, is attempting to get to the stone Pica before he makes it to the plateau. With this Zoro realizes he has only five options to prevent the plateau from being destroyed. The first is to use a long-ranged slice with his swords, but Pica is already too far away. Second is to jump onto Pica's back, but it is too far and Zoro wouldn't survive the fall. Third is to try and yell to those on the plateau, but his voice wouldn't be loud enough to be heard that far. Fourth is to call them with a Den Den Mushi to warn them, but he doesn't have one with him. His fifth plan, the one he decides to go with, was to fly up and cut the real Pica apart. Quick References Chapter Notes *Diamante is defeated after Kyros' attack knocks him into Scarlett's grave. *Robin was injured by Diamante's "Death Enjambre" attack. *King Riku and the citizens decided to travel to the city. *Admiral Fujitora has left the plateau to help the Marines handle the civilians. *Pica preys on the injured Colosseum combatants before heading after King Riku, Usopp, and the others. *Zoro comes up with five plans to deal with Pica and protect his friends, but eventually settles on the fifth plan: flying through the air and cutting Pica apart. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 777